The Mini Hokage
by A-Lysdove63
Summary: He blinked a few times confused at his own hands. They were so...Tiny. Realization set in at the same moment he noticed that Kurama was happily asleep with a smirk on his face. That fox had over powered the Jutsu on purpose. "FUCK!" Naruto shouted even as his voice came out much higher and much squeakier than ever before. "KAMI DAMNIT! WORTHLESS FUCKING FURBALL!"
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Naruto glanced back to Kurama to see his partner ready, hands prepared in their first seal.

"Let's do this!" He grinned back.

**Yes. I'm done with all of this ****nonesense**** just as much as you are.** Kurama grunted as a red eye peeked open to stare his brat.

Running through the handseals, they ignored the fact that Madara was attempting once again to rip Kurama from Naruto. But like the last few hundred times, it would be stopped. This time, instead of jumping back thirty days, Naruto and Kurama had finally worked out a way to send his consciousness back much further.

They grunted at the ripping sensations that went through Naruto's body and their minds. Instead they focused on pushing chakra through the seal hidden under Naruto's clothes and the seal within Naruto's mindscape.

There was silence when the jutsu was complete. At least until both parties were knocked unconscious.

Chapter 1

Groaning Naruto sat up and held his head. Kami, that had hurt more than he thought. Holding his head, he worked through all the memories coming in with his future consciousness. Something was off though.

Finally opening his eyes, Naruto paused as he looked down at his body. He tilted his head confused as he looked at the rag of a blanket covering his lap. He blinked a few times confused before looking around and then looking at his own hands. _Tiny._

Realization set in at the same moment he noticed that Kurama was happily asleep with a smirk on his face. That fox had over powered the Jutsu on purpose.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted even as his voice came out much higher and much squeakier than ever before. "KAMI DAMNIT! WORTHLESS FUCKING FURBALL!" He ranted as he pounded his tiny and torn mattress. He continued to scream and rant curses and expletives as he threw his few possessions around the room. "FUCK!" he screamed out once more, panting as his smaller body trembled with exhaustion.

"What in the world are you doing! People are trying to sleep, you worthless brat!" a voice screeched. Naruto spun around and found the old Matron glaring daggers at him. "Where did you learn to speak such foul words demon brat!" she hissed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Piss off." He growled and pulled at Kurama's chakra. She paled when his eyes bled red.

"DEMON!" she screamed and ran out of the room.

Naruto chuckled darkly before taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

_Okay, so I'm back at the orphanage._ He moved to the bathroom across the hall and found a mirror to look at himself. _Looks like I'm between three and four._ Running a hand through his hair he sighed and glanced at the time. It was after ten at night. No wonder the Matron had been in such a pissy mood.

Calmed down enough to think, he moved back to his tiny room and sat in a medative pose to try to see what he had access to. It came to him easily enough. He was as weak as he was as a three year old. All he has was his brain and unlocked chakra from the transfer. Reaching for it, he grunted out another curse when he realized that he didn't have any of his control like before. But that had been expected, just not to this point.

Grumbling to himself he slipped out of his room and down to the front office. Once stealing an ink pot and brush, he cleaned them both before cutting his hand and filled the jar with blood for ink. While he couldn't do anything about this body, he could at least begin to condition it with all the Fuuinjutsu knowledge he'd retained.

Gravity seals came first. Suppression seals came next to hide his chakra from prying eyes. Lastly he made a few storage seals on his wrists for later use. Thankfully he summoned up enough control to activate the simple seals.

"Fuuin." Naruto whispered and the seals glowed before sinking into his skin. He grunted when he felt the gravity increase with the first settings. Rolling his head around to get used to the added weight, he slipped back into bed and worked to fall back asleep.

Morning came and Naruto was still in a pissy mood. He'd attempted to wake the bastard fox, but the furball just snored happily in the seal. He instead worked to modify the seal left by his father to allow the fox a bit more leeway once he woke.

Leaving the orphanage, Naruto wandered around Konoha to get used to his old stomping grounds. It had been a while since he'd seen certain buildings. What he didn't expect to see was some of the scars still left over from Kurama's attack. Shrugging it off, he wandered around until he found the Ramen shop. Beaming he pulled out his frog wallet, a gift from jiji, but later learned was from Ero-sannin. It just made it even more precious.

"Hello there." Teuchi smiled.

"Hi. Miso Ramen?" he called out as cutely as possible. Teuchi just chuckled and went to work. Naruto beamed when the ramen was placed before him. No matter how many times he looped through the same month, Ramen was his saving grace. He could always count on thinking while he ate.

So he did. He planned out what he needed to do. His body was too weak to do much, but with proper training he could start to do some. Chakra control would have to be first. He groaned into his bowl in both pleasure at the taste, but annoyance at having to restart the basics.

Four bowls later, a lighter frog wallet as well, he wandered towards one of the training grounds. Slipping past his ANBU guards trailing him, and past the chuunin and Jounin passing the grounds.

Once there, he went to work. Focusing his chakra to his soles, he placed one on the trunk. It slipped. He added just a tiny bit more. It held. Taking a step back, he focused on that feeling and ran up the tree. Six steps later, his chakra control shattered and he blasted off the trunk.

"Ow." Naruto grunted from his position upside down against the base of another tree. Groaning, he rolled around and went back to work. He stayed at it until he'd exhausted his entire reserves. Kurama's were still too small to pull from. That and his current reserves were the smallest he'd ever had them at. But he figured they were still large due to his Genes and Kurama.

Swaying on his feet, he passed out in the middle of the training field and stayed there until morning.

From then he got into a routine. Sleep at the orphanage, train in chakra control, eat, sleep. Days turned to weeks. Between bouts of training and sleeping, he would practice his Fuuinjutsu symbols to get into a new muscle memory for them as well.

It was two months later that something hit him. Pausing he turned to the Hyuga compound he was passing. Had it already happened? Had Hizashi already been killed?

Taking a break from his training the following morning, Naruto spied on the Hyuga and found that, no, it hadn't happened yet. Hizashi was still alive.

Tapping a finger on his lips contemplatively, Naruto worked out how to best approach it. He didn't have the current strength to do much really.

_But who says I have to really do much?_ He grinned wickedly. _Just need to be accurate with my kunai to throw down a barrier seal to freeze the kidnapper so he can't hurt Hinata._ _Or be killed by Hiashi. _A plan formed in his mind even as he left to go start writing them out on paper. Plus, he had to work on his kunai throwing.

Hiashi and Hizashi stared at the purple barrier keeping the Kumo nin frozen mid-run. Hinata had already struggled out of his hold and slipped out of the barrier, much to the surprise and confusion of everyone present. What ticked them off was that they couldn't get into the barrier.

"What is the matter here?" A voice demanded. The Hyuga twins turned to find that the ANBU had finally returned with the Hokage as requested.

Hiruzen looked over the barrier even as the Hyuga heads filled him in.

"This man attempted to kidnap Hinata. We were alerted to the intruder when a signal flare tag went off inside the compound. When we came out, we found the Nin trapped in this seal. Only he was frozen in place. Hinata was able to escape his hold and slip out of the barrier." Hizashi said even as Hiashi held his still trembling daughter close.

"Hm." HIruzen hummed even as he closed in on the barrier. A flick of the wrist and the ANBU surrounded it. "Has anyone attempted to undo it?"

"No. We don't having anyone in the clan that specializes in barrier seals." Hiashi grunted.

"It's keyed to blood." Inu spoke up after observing the seal closer. Hiruzen looked at the young ANBU with a nod.

"It's not keyed to us then. We've already tried to get in." Hiashi grunted.

Sandaime nodded. "Good. I would not want to be him if it had been." He looked over the seal to see that it was keyed to blood. He found the symbol that he recognized from his own sealing knowledge. "If it had been my daughter, I would have killed him. But then we wouldn't be able to know if this was actually Kumo or a faction of it. The raikage has already informed me that he is working against the rebels. A dead kumo nin would have messed with the treaty I just sent out for Kumo." Biting his thumb the Hokage wiped his blood across the barrier and it shattered. The Kumo nin was immediately taken to his knees by the ANBU even as he cursed.

"Take him to T&I Let Ibiki have some fun figuring out who sent him." He ordered. The ANBU, minus his own guard vanished. He looked back to Hiashi and Hizashi. "Either of you see who set up the barrier?"

They shared a look before shaking their heads. "It was already there before we knew it."

Sandaime nodded and left with his guard. The following morning he moved to his desk to find a Kunai stabbed into it. The ANBU surrounded him instantly, but Sandaime waved them off.

Beneath the Kunai was a note.

'_You're welcome. One less political advantage Kumo has. One life saved.' ~ Kage Protector._

Sandaime grunted and glared at the note. "Take this and the Kunai. Have them searched for signatures. Find who got into my office. Find who interfered with the Kumo and Hyuga." He ordered firmly.

Sitting down once his ANBU were in place, he stiffened when he opened the first scroll. There beside the request was a seal. Narrowing his eyes on it, he deactivated the concealment seal to find a note attached to the request. He grunted when he realized that this 'Kage protector' had gone through all his work and given his two cents of what he'd do.

Hiruzen had to admit by the end of the day. The KP knew what they were doing. He took some of the advice. As time went on he took more as the wisdom and new view was welcomed with it's different POV. Especially when years later KP earned a small fraction of his trust.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto hummed a tune to himself as he walked with both arms behind his head, through Konoha. Hizashi still lived. Neji wouldn't have a stick up his ass. Hinata might even turn out different. While Naruto felt a pang that she wouldn't be the same and neither would Neji, he couldn't find too big a fault in what he'd done. It was better this way. Konoha would need all the strongest of it's nin. Hizashi was one of those.

"Now, how to save the Uchiha." He mumbled to himself even as he continued to enjoy his day off of training. He ignored the whispered words of hate and disgust. Nope, he just kept on smiling. A smile holding promise to get retribution once his body was able to keep up with his mind.

It was shortly after he turned four seven months later when he finally had regained enough control back to create some clones and keep a transformation henge. It was part of his plan of course. He needed out of the orphanage. He needed a base of operations. But he was NOT putting up with his crappy apartment from before. No he had a plan.

He cackled silently to himself before suddenly going silent and looking at his four year old self in the mirror.

_Am I losing my sanity?_ He pondered for a moment before smiling and shrugging it off. It wouldn't be that surprising. He watched comrades die before him over and over until it no longer hurt. It was just disappointing and frustrating at that point. His patience wasn't liking having to wait to act, but he knew he had to be patient. Konoha wasn't built in a day.

Slipping out of the orphanage late at night, Naruto performed his first full transformation Henge. The Androgynous form was covered in a teal Kimono and wore a black choker collar. Long back hair fell all around him as big brown doe eyes observed his form carefully. It was older than the one he'd based it off of, but it would do well.

Naruto grinned down at himself. "Thank you Haku." Naruto hummed to himself even as he pulled his hair back and braided it to the side. "how About Yuki." He mused even as he gave a foxy grin. _This form is now Yuki. They will do well to get me started._

Nodding happy, Naruto, now in Yuki form gracefully moved back into Konoha proper and headed towards the more shady part of Konoha. There he found one of the gambling houses hidden behind closed doors of a bar. Sweet words, batting of eyelashes, and some money passed later and Yuki was in on the next open seat.

Playing to Yuki's new roll, he developed them as he sat waiting patiently as possible. A paper fan sat in his hand and gently worked back and forth to sooth the heat of the room as he waited for a seat to open. Brown sharp eyes watched the three tables and who his possible opponents would be.

Naruto decided that his 'Yuki' would be much like Haku. Cool, calm, deadly if needed, yet gracefully. His androgynous form would help sway both genders into confusion so Yuki could get away with more during their confusion.

An hour later, a seat opened and Yuki gracefully slipped into in. kind smile in place he observed the Civilians before him. They were nothing to really note. Instead, he focused on the game with the minimal amount of money he'd saved and pinched from pickpocketing over the past seven months between training.

Three hours later, it was down to Yuki and a sweating Building owner. Yuki kept his face calm and unreadable. he knew he had the devils luck in cards.

It showed when he sat down a royal flush. The Owner cursed as he looked up at Yuki's sharp eyes.

Eventually to pay for his debt, Yuki was able to get one of the building the civilian owned to pay for it. It was prime in the Shinobi district. Please, Yuki took the deed and her other Millions of earnings and left with them sealed into a scroll that was sealed into her wrists.

The following day, henge transformed once again as Yuki she met the old owner at the building as he gave her a tour. Explained that there were currently only two residents and both were out on missions. He showed her the landlords office and the four other open apartments for rent. Yuki promptly fired and kicked out the old man that was the landlord.

Pleased Yuki shooed the stunned prior building owner away and went to work in the office. He found that the two renting the apartments were Maito Gai and Mitarashi Anko.

"That explains it." Yuki muttered to himself. Anko was like Naruto. Shunned for things out of their control. And Gai was a unique character.

Shaking off the depressing thoughts, Yuki went to work cleaning up her new apartment and setting it up to look lived in. It would eventually be where he would keep a constant clone active as Yuki, but only once he had the strength to.

Instead he set up the top floor apartment as 'Naruto's' new apartment. The contract signed and filed away. It too was set up for operation.

Please with himself, Naruto dropped the Yuki henge and went to work placing seals all over the apartment complex interior and exterior. Safety seal, privacy seals, the works. Mostly on his own apartment and his 'yuki' apartment. He also placed security seals on Gai and Anko's doors. One, it would make them meet 'yuki' to build their alias, but also build trust as the new landlord to explain Yuki's new offers in their agreements.

With his Blood Clones now accessible, Naruto Created another persona to get to the library. He'd almost mastered his Wind and Fire Elements back before the jump. He still had to wait for his body to be ready to perform at that level, but it didn't mean he couldn't prepare and work towards the other affinities.

His second Alias was of an older version of Inari. This he named Emaru. He dressed the new alias in standard Chunin wear and headband before ordering the clone to copy jutsu from the library. The scrolls would then fill Naruto's apartment.

A Shadow Clone, which took us much less chakra than his Blood clone, henged into a non-descript jounin with some of his Ryo and went shopping for food, clothes, weapons, and supplies.

A foxy grin split his lips. It was time to start testing himself in Pranking- ahem, Trapping.

As soon as the sunset, Naruto struck. He stuck to the civilians that had always been the worst to him. Traps at their doors, paint bombs waiting, Waterballoons traps. He never damaged their merchandise. Just their persons.

The four year old could always be found soon after cackling from the Fourth's head as the sounds of the Uchiha police force had to deal with the complaints of the civilians. Naruto just grinned as he listened with his enhanced hearing.

A month later he was transformed as Yuki working on sorting the mail for his tenants when a shout reached his ears.

"WHO THE FUCK SEALED MY APARTMENT!"

Yuki snorted as he continued to put Gai's mail into his box and Anko's into hers. Stomping was heard as Anko stormed down and banged on the door to the Landlord's apartment.

"WHAT'S THE DEAL YOU CRANKY OLD BASTARD! WE HAD A DEAL! I WAS ONLY GONE FOR A MONTH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I PAID UPFRONT" she continued to shout at the shut door.

Yuki rolled his eyes, still keeping to his persona and tapped Anko's shoulders.

"WHAT!" she snarled and spun to look at him. She paused at the sight of the person in a teal Kimono, black Obi, and geta. Brown eyes were kind as they looked upon Anko.

"Hello Mitarashi-san, I'm sorry that you weren't able to get into your apartment. The seal is only temporary until I can key your blood into it. It was also the easiest way to let my tenants know that there was a change in management."

Anko deflated at the beautiful person before her. She felt a blush heat her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Ah. Gomenasai." She muttered. Yuki just gave her a kind smile and moved to her door. It opened at her touch and she opened it for Anko.

"Shall we continue this in my office?" Yuki asked kindly. Anko nodded and went in to see that it was for once clean and organized.

"Wow." Anko muttered. "I didn't realize how big this place actually was."

Yuki chuckled softly. "yes, the previous landlord was a slob. As soon as I gained the building I kicked him out and cleaned up. It took a while to get all the papers in order."

Anko frowned at the mysterious woman...man?. She moved with the grace of a seasoned shinobi, but her...his chakra was no bigger than a Genin.

"Gained?" Anko asked. Her shinobi training kicked in. Kind and open brown eyes smiled into Anko's own brown eyes.

"Hai. You see, I have a bit of the devil's luck. I don't play often, but when I do, I try to go big." She smiled. "Let's just say that the building owner was in debt to me in our last poker game, so we made a deal."

Anko snorted. "Good. He was a bastard as well."

"That he was. I took great pleasure in taking his money and one of his better buildings."

Anko looked away. "I don't know how great it is. There has only ever been Maito Gai and I as tenants for the past few years."

"Ah, that is because of poor management. I have plans to imporve that."

Anko raised a brown as the woman sorted through papers before handing a packet to Anko.

"The new Rental agreement. I am sorry to say that the rent is raising a little bit, but that is because I am also offering more amenities in return. You see I've taken on another much younger tenant that can't pay his rent properly. Poor thing is only four. Kicked out of the orphanage for things out of his control." Anko looked up sharply. "So I've offered him a job in my building in return for rent. He will help me keep the building clean and in good repair and help me in the office, and he will get an apartment of his own."

"Wow. That's really nice of you." Anko muttered. "Who is it?"

Yuki raised a brow. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Anko jolted. "The Dem-"

"Speak those words with harm and you can forget living here." Yuki spoke firmly.

Anko blinked. "You like the boy?"

"He is innocent." Yuki said firmly even as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "you should know what it's like to have others actions affect your life. He is a Scroll to a sharp Kunai that hurt Konoha. I'm aware of that. It's not hard to figure out with the Gossips of Konoha spitting it every time he passes them."

Anko stayed silent before she relaxed completely. "I have no qualms with the brat."

"Good. Now, with the new agreement, I would like to discuss Mission absence. I will not require full rent before you leave. I only ask that half is paid before you leave and the rest paid when you return. This can be adjusted depending on the length of the mission. With this accommodation, I am also offering to have your apartments looks after while you are gone. Since you have no issues with little Naruto, he will be the one cleaning up while you are gone. Keeping Dust away, cleaning the floors, watering plants, getting rid of spoiled food if not done beforehand. While he is only Four he has promised to not touch anything personal to the tenants. So need to worry about theft. Plus Naruto is too kind to do such a thing. So Instead of 70,000 Ryo a month it will be increased to 80,000 ryo."

Anko opened her mouth to argue but Yuki raised a hand. "This is not only for the convience of Naruto's care, and the flexibility with Missions. This is also for the additional Security I've added to the building."

Anko settled down and raised a curious brow.

"I have training in Fuuinjutsu. Not a lot, but I'm proficient enough in security seals and privacy seals. They currently are all over the exterior and interior of the Complex. Naruto's has the most next to mine. Mine for safety of my tenants information. Naruto because he needs it. Currently all yours and Gai's have are the seals on the doors and windows to prevent intruders. They will be keyed to your blood, mine, and Naruto's if you agree to his services while away on missions. We will key your blood in once the agreement is settled on. Clear?"

Anko's face stayed passive until it split into a grin. "you and I will get along nicely. I don't like the price jump, but it's nothing I can't handle. The brat can clean my apartment while I'm gone. Just don't let him touch my personal things." She paused and frowned. "I'll have to keep my poisions secured."

"Please." Yuki said dryly. "That's been attempted enough as it is."

Anko looked at her sharply.

"Naruto and I have grown close over the past few months. He's like a little brother to me. He's told me of all the attacks and bad food given to him. So I would prefer not having to witness him poisoned. I have a calm temper, but please don't test it."

Anko nodded and looked away from the ice in those dark eyes.

"wonderful." Yuki beamed and handed over a pen. Anko signed and soon they were keying her into the seal and discussing if she would like other security seals. Anko denied them for now and Yuki left to file the paperwork and deposit the rent.

Gai returned a few days later with a more youthful but pleasant time with Yuki. He too didn't mind young Naruto living above them and cleaning his apartment while he was gone.

Pleased Yuki just hid a smile and slipped back into his office.

It wasn't a few weeks later when Anko and Gai had passed on the word to any who was looking for a new apartment that Yuki's apartments were the best shinobi apartments. Well to them at least.

It was also when the Hokage got word on where Naruto had disappeared to. His absence from the Orphanage was finally noticed when Kakashi returned for a break and to check on his sensei's son. He panicked when he couldn't find the boy in the orphanage.

Naruto felt the Hokage's approach and had a blood clone act as Yuki while he worked on the 'reading and writing' _Yuki_ provided him in Yuki's apartment.

Yuki opened the outter office door to see the hokage standing there in his robes and two ANBU flanking him. Yuki gave a kind smile and bowed his head.

"Hokage-sama." He smiled.

"Hello ma'am, I hear from a friend of mine that you have taken an orphan as one of your tenants? One that means a great deal to me."

Yuki's eyes lit up. "Ah, you must be the infamous Jiji then." Yuki greeted and held the door open. "come please. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." He said as he followed him through the secondary door and into the main living room and kitchen of the open designed room. Naruto sat at a low table working on his writing while Yuki moved to prepare tea.

Naruto's head snapped up and he grinned at Hiruzen. "JIJI!" he exclaimed and launched at the Hokage.

Hiruzen laughed as he caught the boy. He couldn't help but notice that he looked so much healthier than the last time he visited.

"Hello Naruto-kun." He smiled. Naruto pouted up at Hiruzen.

"you missed my Birthday Jiji." He said to play to his age. Plus it was the truth.

Hiruzen sighed and sat on the couch with Naruto in his lap. The ANBU stayed at the door. One watching the Hokage and boy. The other watching the stranger.

Yuki moved in with a tray of tea and sticks of Homemade Dango. Naruto drooled at the sight of the Dango and dug in while Yuki poured tea for the Hokage and himself. Naruto would have to say that he was a damn fine cook. Those lessons with Hinata had well payed off.

"Thank you." Hiruzen said while he watched Naruto eating with a happy smile. "So how did you end up here with-"

"Tanaka Yuki." Yuki bowed. "I apologize for not introducing myself sooner."

"It's alright." Hiruzen smiled. While he was cautious of this woman's intentions, so far, nothing was coming off as ill intentions.

"Yuki found me searching for food." Naruto beamed around a Dango.

Yuki sighed and played with the tail of his braid, in full character. "I haven't been in Konoha long. Moved here after losing my family during the third war. I've bounced from village to village, not finding one that I could fit in. When I visited Konoha, I found young Naruto-kun here skinny as a rail and rummaging through trash cans looking for food."

"Why?" Hiruzen frowned. "He was living in the orphanage."

"They kicked me out." Naruto pouted before beaming. "but I'm a big boy. I can live on my own now!"

Hiruzen just sighed and looked to Yuki's sad brown eyes. "He was hurt pretty bad. It didn't really take long to put two and two together after following him around a few times."

Hiruzen stiffened. Yuki held his gaze. He narrowed his eyes. Her eyes were sharp for one that wasn't a shinobi. Paranoia filled his head and gut. She had to have some Shinobi training. One didn't get eyes like that without spilling blood or seeing battle.

"And?" he grunted out.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "I may not be a Shinobi, but I know the difference between a Scroll and a Kunai. I hold no hate for the boy."

Hiruzen settled even if he didn't completely believe her about the shinobi bit. "Then why have you taken him in? He should still be at the orphanage."

Yuki stiffened. "Not on your life will I send an innocent boy back to that hell hole."

Naruto snorted. Yuki rolled his eyes at his boss. "Look Hokage-sama, I know what it's like to be alone. I would not wish that on a child. I have no other intentions that to provide him with a stable home, a safe apartment, and a full kitchen." He waved a hand to Naruto. "even the simplest things as reading and writing were not taught to him. This I am providing because I wouldn't want any child or sibling of mine to suffer the same."

Hiruzen sighed. He could hear the truth in her voice and see it in her eyes. "Thank you." The words came out heavier than anyone but he would understand. Naruto did though. He knew it meant more. The clans couldn't take him for one being favored. Yuki could under the pretenses of being a landlord.

"no Thanks needed hokage-sama." Yuki said and sipped at her tea. Naruto reached for another Dango, and yuki slapped his hand.

Naruto yelped and glared at his clone. "Leave some for the Hokage Naru-chan."

Naruto bristled and glared at his Blood Clone. _Mutinous clone._ He growled in his head. The Blood Clone Yuki just chuckled at Naruto's twitching eye.

Hiruzen tightened his lips to keep from snickering. While he was cautious of the landlord, he could feel himself relaxing as he realized Yuki had no ill intentions towards Naruto. He would be checking up on the woman's background though. She had to have some shinobi training. She had that air about her.

"it's alright. I just wanted to check up on Naruto. I was worried when I heard he was missing from the Orphanage."

Yuki nodded and stood with him. "it is understandable. Is there anything else I can assist you with Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen nodded and left to Yuki's office. "yes, since you are aware that many of the villagers do not like the boy, I hope you will come to me if any do anything to the boy or yourself. It wouldn't put it past a few of the more daring ones to harm the building."

Yuki blinked at the hokage before sighing. "Hokage-sama, I may not be a shinobi, but I have studied enough to protect myself after what happened during the war." Yuki moved to the wall and chakra flared softly and a seal appeared on the wall. Hiruzen's eyes narrowed on it. "I am almost as paranoid as any shinobi. I can defend myself and my tenants that cannot defend themselves. These security seals are all over the building. Mine and Naruto's apartments are the most secure. I have come to see the boy as a little brother. I plan on protecting him as one. This is where my skill ends though. Self defense and security." Yuki looked at the still frowning Hokage wearily. "I hope this helps ease your worries about me. I know I'm still new here, but I mean no harm. I just want to live happily."

Hiruzen sighed and nodded. "I will allow this for now. I would like to still pay for the boy's rent."

Yuki chuckled and waved him off. "no worries. I've increased the price of the other rooms and added in a special job for Naruto's contract. He will be rent free if he aide me with my paperwork once he's old enough, and before then he'll be responsible for cleaning the apartments of any of the Shinobi gone on long term missions. He'll also be helping me to keep the apartments in working order or complete any updates."

Hiruzen frowned. "He's only four."

Yuki smirked. "But he is very observant and bright. Not to mention very stubborn and determined. We have our agreement and he's promised to stick to it. So worry not Hokage-sama. Naruto is in good hands." He bowed to his waist. "This I swear."

Hiruzen's eyes widened in surprise before the last of his doubts flew away. He's still check on this woman's past, but he got no ill intentions from her. She truly wanted to help.

"You have my thanks Tanaka-san."

"Yuki please."

Hiruzen smiled and nodded. "Yuki-chan."

Yuki blinked before giving a definitely not femine snort before covering his mouth. Hiruzen raised a brow as Yuki laughed behind his hand and the ANBU behind him stiffened.

"Gomenasai." Yuki snickered. "I-I think Kun would fit better Hokage-sama." Yuki snickered and the Hokage's eyes widened as he took in Yuki's form once again.

"huh." He muttered. "Well, have a good Day Yuki-Kun." He nodded and left with his guard.

They traveled in silence before Boar spoke up. "I did not think She was a He."

"He's very pretty." Cat spoke softly.

"And very kind." Hiruzen added. "He'll do well for Naruto. Still, I want a guard on Naruto's new place. One on Yuki-kun as well until his intentions are proven."

"Hai." They chorused.

Yuki entered into the main apartment only to dodge a Kunai. "That's not nice Boss." He deadpanned.

"MUTINY!" Naruto shouted.

Yuki just cackled as he dodged his maker's Kunai.


End file.
